Reunion of the Damned
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: slight language Sequal to Breaking point, Sally arrives for Judgement in heaven but all hell breaks lose as Wufei and Sally fight to stay together.


~~I got a request to add another chapter to one of my original one chapter stories, but it's gonna be a sequel! Nods! So here by request of Anime Writer2! Reunion of the Damned ~~  
  
Reunion of the Damned  
  
A dark haired angel stood by the pearly gates of heaven. He was a beautiful site to see, raven black hair that fell lazily down to his shoulders and a body of perfect shape. Perfect shoulders, perfect abbs, perfect everything, Chang Wufei in his previous life had fell in love and now his death to save that lover had broke. Sally Po was coming to join him in the after world. His light wings, which felt as if they'd been there forever fluttered lightly in annoyance. He'd give her a tongue lashing for sure. He'd watched many people come in and receive their wings, but he had yet to see Sally pass through and join him forever.   
  
Then a though struck him... what if.. NO! She couldn't get sent to hell! They couldn't do that to her! He wouldn't allow it! With a wave of his hand he parted the clouds on which he stood and leapt through his wings carrying down to the judgement desk.   
  
"Archer.." Wufei greeted the judgement angel with a gruff voice that rang.   
  
"Chang, not now I'm busy..."   
  
"I have to speak with you."   
  
"I said not now!"  
  
Wufei grabbed the angel by the gruff of his robes, "When I want to speak to you about something you will speak with me! I need to know the judgement on Sally Po."  
  
Archer, being much frailer that the raven haired Wufei, gapped at him in shock and fear, "I-I D-Don't K-Know Ch-Chang.."  
  
"WUFEI!" a happy voice called, he looked up over Archer's red curly hair and blinked their stood Sally, her long locks more stunning that ever, her eyes held that same blue sea he'd fell in love with.   
  
"Sally!" he called happily. Sally tried to struggle free but the angels holding her were too strong. Wufei looked on listfully, "How have you been?"  
  
"Horrible! But everything will be okay now!"   
  
Wufei smiled, "Yes I'm sure it will."   
  
"Umm.. Chang.. Must judge... Let go.." The red head tapped Wufei's hand tentatively. He placed him down gingerly, and the red head walked back to his seat he flipped a few pages and the normal placid lines on the boys face grew dark, Sally and Wufei both gulped.   
  
"You do realize that Suicide is the ultiment sin, Your judgement is Hell."   
  
Sally's already pale face paled more, "No! You can't! PLEASE!"   
  
Wufei was in utter shock, ". . ."   
  
"I'm sorry... Take her away." Archer waved his hand dismisively. The two angels pulled Sally away, she struggled to get away, Wufei looked at her and watched he knew that she was no match for them yet he was called to protect her, she wasn't meant for hell!   
  
"Let her go!" Wufei called he sprung into the air wings taking him the great bounds to Sally.   
  
"CHANG!! YOUR STEPPING OVER YOUR RANK!!" Archer called. Wufei paid no mind, he had to see Sally safe and in his arms once again, "Let. HER. GO!!" He threw a right hooker to the angel holding Sally's arms. He blinked and looked at Wufei like he was crazy. He dropped Sally all right but only to capture Wufei in his strong arms and squeeze the dickens out of his body. Sally cried, "WUFEI!! HELP ME!! WUFEI!!" she reached for him as the other angel drug her towards the 'Hole'.   
  
"I'm coming Sally! I'm coming!!" Wufei called, he used his wings to brake free and fly towards his love, he kicked the angle in the side of the head and grabbed Sally in his arms; he landed softly on the clouds. Sally lay weeping in his arms; her tears turned into raindrops and a small shower began to pour some where. The wings of Wufei wrapped around them and he used them as a shield to protect her.   
  
"Shh, it's okay now love, It's okay, I'm here.. Stop your useless crying woman." Wufei said gruffly.   
  
Sally nuzzled her head under the nook of his neck and chin and held him close; Wufei held her close. He drowns out the noise of the angels watching as Wufei protect the damned, as they liked to call ones sentenced to hell.   
  
"Chang, You've crossed the line, you can't change her judgement!" Archer called. Wufei snarled, "Then I'll damn try! I GAVE MY LIFE TO MAKE SURE SHE LIVED! SHE KILLED HER SELF BECAUSE OF ME! DAMNIT! IT'S MY FAULT!" Wufei's eyes began to grow misty  
  
Sally watched in wonder, She'd never seen Wufei cry, to even watch him come close to tears was short of a miracle. "Wufei?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"I'LL GLADLY GIVE MY WINGS TO BE WITH HER! YOU HEAR! I'D RATHER BE IN HELL THAN STAY HERE WITH OUT HER!! DAMNIT! SCREW THE RULES!!" He yelled, and a tear the first tear fell from his onyx eyes, from his eyes to Sally's nose, rolled down her nose and to the cloud where the single tear turned to rain drop to rain on a single blade of grass.  
  
Everyone was silent; no angel had ever given his or her wings for another... Meiran watched, "Wufei, You've grown so much since I've last seen you..." a girl stepped forward, a taller much more perfect figure draped in gold and silk behind her.   
  
"Meiran?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Hai, Chang. It's me."   
  
Sally watched the dark haired girl who looked no older than 14 walked over she was a simply bliss sight.   
  
"Chang Wufei?" A booming voice like thunder asked. Every angel except one being spoken two bowed, God was before them.   
  
"Sir?" his voice was steady, no man every scared Wufei Chang, even if he was God and he wanted to run..  
  
"What did you say about your wings?"   
  
"I'd gladly give them up for my soul mate." He replied his voice rose as he said it.   
  
"Why?" Was God's simple reply.   
  
"With all sue respect sir, I'd rather send the rest of eternity in hell with her if need be than live in a place of happiness why I can not be happy."  
  
Sally kept her face buried deep in Wufei's neck nook; she trembled every time God spoke.   
  
"Is that so?" God looked thoughtful.   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You will and dedication even in death amuse me Wufei, Mei tells me of your old ways and I see how much you've grown. She is right, neither of you deserve damnation, but praise, but there is a catch."   
  
Wufei smirked, "I figured."  
  
God's chuckle bounced around the heavens like rolling thunder, "Yes, A wing for both," He waved his hand.   
  
Wufei felt his left wing disappears off his back and watched as the white appendage reappeared on Sally's left side. He looked up thankfully at God who smiled, " I must be off. " With that he disappeared and Meiran, Wufei's old wife stood rooted where she was, "I'm proud of you Wufei." And with that she two disappeared, a white dove where she once stood. It cooed and flew off. Wufei and Sally stood rooted not able to believe what just acured.   
  
"Wufei?" Sally asked gently.   
  
"Yes Sally?"   
  
Their eyes locked and as if magnetically their faces pulled together and they joined in a kiss of blessed harmony and praise. They would remain together, Their wing the token of their love for all to see. They would be the damned that survived hell to live in Heaven. Sally and Wufei Chang joined in sprits and hearts for all eternity. To happily dance the skies entertwined in each other's eyes, arms and hearts. The heavens smiled down, and the rules where changed. Just a bit... Just a bit..  
  
"Wufei?"   
  
"Sally."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know woman.. I know... Know.. About that stunt you pulled!"   
  
"Your actually gonna say something!!?"  
  
"DUH!"   
  
"WUFIE!!!"  
  
I guess something never change..  
  
~~How was that? That was weird to write... I never planned on writing it... nope never... ^^; Oh well it turned out well for not being planned.... ^^; and (c) stuff! I don't own G-Wing, God or the heavens, just this plot, your reivews and the smiles I bring from your readin this. Nods.... So be a sweety! Reivew!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ ~~ 


End file.
